


I'm Keeping It - Killua's Birthday

by orphan_account



Series: I'm Keeping It [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Can be seen as Underage, Lemon/Yaoi, M/M, They're whatever age you want them to be really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon returns the gesture on Killua's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Keeping It - Killua's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Only..3 weeks and 5 days late.
> 
> ...Better than nothing at all?
> 
> Rated M for: Sex scene
> 
> Pairings: Gon and Killua
> 
> Summary: Gon returns the gesture on Killua's birthday.
> 
> This is not beta read. If you see a mistake feel free to PM me or tell me in a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I would love to though.

Killua walked down the sidewalk slowly, staring at buildings that he passed by along the way and people that looked interesting enough to spare a glance to. He was immensely bored and wanted to go back to the hotel room already, but remember the last few times he tried to sneak back in. Gon ended up feeling his aura, or smelling him out if he tried to use Zetsu, every time and would begin yelling and throwing a fit about ruining whatever surprise he had planned.

Why was he throwing a fit about making some surprise today, anyway? It wasn't like anything special was happening today.

He looked up some in thought. What was the date? July, wasn't it? He didn't keep up with the days, though.

He shrugged as nothing came to mind. Probably Gon just being spontaneous again. He hated when Gon was spontaneous, though, as it usually involved something embarrassing or stupid. Sometimes both. Giving a long, drawn out sigh he glanced back at the hotel, noticing that he wandered right to the front door. Maybe Gon was ready for him now.

* * *

"Gon?" Killua called out as he opened the hotel door.

He caught sight of something he _definitely_ was _not_ expecting to see. Not at all. Gon was tied up on the hotel's bed, one wrist crossed over the other and legs bound together, blindfolded, mouth covered and shirtless. He rushed over to start untying him but stopped when he saw the note taped to his chest. Tearing it off and reading it, it said:

_Happy Birthday Killua! I wanted to do something for you like you did for me. So have fun!_

_-Gon Freecss_

"You must be joking," Killua stated flatly, staring at the boy bound on the bed. He crumpled the paper up and tossed it over his shoulder, looking around the room. "How did you even do this? Who did you get to tie you up?"

 _"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm not getting pulled into_ this _again,"_ Killua thought as he reached for the knot around one of Gon's wrists to start undoing it. He was already having a hard enough time, but then Gon started wiggling around to make matters worse, emitting small, muffled yells of protest.

"Stop! This is already hard enough without you..." he trailed off as he glanced at Gon writhing about. "...doing that."

He listened to the other's muffled whines of disappointment, watching him wiggle around in his binds. The sight was..a bit pleasing, to say the least. Placing a hand on Gon's stomach stopped his writhing. He traced a line down Gon's belly with his index finger and watched the other's stomach try to shy away from the light touch.

Killua tore his hand away.

"No. No way." His voice cracked a little as he tried to convince himself more than Gon, "I-I'm not even in the mood."

He stared at Gon's face, seeing his eyebrows furrowed in what looked to be annoyance. It was a bit hard to tell with the blindfold covering his eyes, but he would assume it was annoyance after what he just said. His eyes darted to the cloth tied around Gon's mouth. Grabbing it he tried pulling it down, only to be bit the second he got it half off.

"You-" Killua yelled as he shook the hand that got bit, trying to wave off the pain. Overcome with anger he slapped Gon hard across the face with his other hand. "-fucking _moron_! That _hurts_!"

He glanced at the teeth marks on his palm. The skin didn't break, so it wasn't bleeding, but the surrounding area was completely red. He looked back at Gon who was trying desperately to reposition the cloth with his tongue.

"You're pretty determined to make this thing work, huh?"

He watched Gon nod slowly, examining the red mark on his cheek. No doubt that came from the smack. This was likely going to end in only one way, whether it be willingly or not, so Killua pulled the cloth back over Gon's mouth and traced his collarbone with a finger.

"So I can do whatever I want? Anything at all?" Another nod and Killua sighed. He couldn't lie, seeing Gon like this did kind of do something for him.

"This is so dumb," he said as he climbs atop the other, his actions betraying his words. He straddles Gon's lap and stares down at him, studying the body he'd gotten to know intimately before. His hands run down Gon's sides, his face showing the fascination with the Hunter's smooth skin. Now his voice betrays him, sounding like he was telling himself more than the other, as he says, "I'm only doing this because you won't give up until I do."

Gon's cheeks bent upwards in a smug smile and Killua twisted the boy's nipples, eliciting a loud but muffled cry of pain from him. Killua smirked at the reaction the boy under him gave and released the abused buds, letting his hands wander Gon's chest. "Don't be so cocky while you're in this position."

He thumbed over Gon's nipples as he bent down and buried his face in Gon's neck. He lied there for a moment, just enjoying being in the other's company. After a few moments he pulled back a little and started to undo the fold around Gon's mouth, making sure to keep his hand away from the Hunter's teeth, and tossed it aside.

Gon whined quietly, thinking he was trying to stop this, "Killua..."

Killua hushed him with a quick kiss. "What? I can't have your mouth?" he asked, running a finger across Gon's lips. "I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted." Gon frowned and took Killua's finger, sucking on it lightly as some petty 'revenge' for outsmarting him, which only caused Killua to laugh a little. "Yeah, that'll show me."

Then Killua felt something rubbing against his shorts between his legs, the sudden pleasure forcing a groan out of him. He looked down and saw Gon's arms were trapped between their bodies, figuring Gon must be trying to rub him with the back of his hands. The hormones must have been taking over, because Killua's normal initial thought would be to hit Gon for that. Instead he pressed his mouth against the other's and gave a slow roll of his hips into the hands between his legs as his tongue flit across Gon's mouth.

"Already wanting to go there?" Killua asked, pulling back and staring at the blindfold as if he could see the eyes behind it. "At least have a little patience."

Gon smiled with mock innocence. "I just want to make you feel good, Killua."

"Really? Well we can do something else for that," Killua teased as he pulled back with a sly smile. The expression was slowly wiped off his face, his eyes closing, when the dark-haired boy leaned up and began kissing at the other's neck. Killua pressed a hand in the mattress to stay up and used the other to pull Gon's head closer as he murmured distractedly, "I-I guess this works, too..."

When Gon stopped Killua released a breath he didn't know he was holding, looking down at the boy below him.

"Killuaaa..." Gon called enticingly, lying his head back on the bed and pressing his hips into the other's. "I don't want to have sex, I want to make love. I _need_ you."

Killua shuddered when he heard that. Gon has never used a voice like that before and hearing it turned out to be a major turn on. It sounded like music to his ears at the moment. Sitting up straight to pull his shirts off proved to be somewhat difficult to do when Gon blindly reached forward to grope him. His pelvis moved forward on it's own, leaning into the two hands tied together, to gain more pleasure from them. He could feel his erect member pushing against his shorts hard, twitching every so often from the stimulation Gon was giving. Shirts tossed to the side, Killua turned his upper body to look back at Gon's legs. Sharpened claws swiped at the binds around restricted ankles, freeing them from their restraints.

Killua, albeit somewhat reluctantly, pulled away from the dark-haired boy's touch and got off him. Sliding Gon's shorts off revealed a straining erection being held down by his underwear, which Killua poked at childishly to tease and taunt him causing Gon's legs to wrap around Killua's torso and pull him in. Killua's face crashed onto the young Hunter's navel, forcing a soft 'oof' from Gon.

"That could have ended badly for you, you know," Killua said as he tried to look down at Gon's waist. "I could have landed lower and hit something else."

"It would be worth it to have your head there," Gon replied with a small grind against Killua's chest, his legs still wrapped around his lover. His voice sounded desperate and pained as he begged, "Killua please, I need something. Give me something."

Killua's face turned red at that bold declaration. It could have been thought that while Gon had no shame in declaring embarrassing things, he could at least have _some_ shame in the bedroom. Evidently that was not the case. Then again it must have been killing the boy to be binded and unable to take charge, to push the activity in the way he wanted it to go and get what he wanted. Killua was honestly surprised Gon lasted this long without breaking out of the binds himself and borderline attacking him.

"A-alright, just..shut up a minute."

So to satisfy the dark-haired boy, even just a little, he began sucking on his stomach as his hands moved to rub at the boy's thighs. To Gon it felt slightly akin to throwing water on the fire plaguing his skin.

He just needed Gon's legs to loosen up a bit so he could move their bodies in another position and hopefully giving him something small like this would do the trick, as he couldn't move enough to do much of anything else.

As if putting a key in the lock, the small stimulation did the trick and Gon's legs loosened their hold enough for Killua to pull them off and set them on the bed around him. He sat back and tugged off his own shorts, leaving them both in only their underclothes and straddling Gon once more to remove the blindfold.

When Gon opened his eyes and looked up at the other, the hunger and desperation could be seen in his eyes. They'd been separated from each other all afternoon and it had eaten him up inside the entire time. He wanted to be with his love more than anything else.

Killua pulled at the edges of Gon's underwear, sliding them down just enough to reveal what he desired but not taking them fully off. Gon's wrists were pulled up above his own head, pushing his hips forward into the pressure and friction he felt from Killua's underwear grinding against his was grinding so hard against him that Gon could even feel the fabric's very pattern dragging his skin up and down in rhythm and it was killing him as he snapped his eyes shut and moaned out, trying still to push as much into the feeling as he could.

Killua smiled at the sight of Gon's face, clearly enjoying it, and stopped abruptly. He smiled harder when Gon's eyes snapped open and looked up at him as if he were insane. There was just something about teasing the dark-haired boy that pleased him so much. Maybe because he didn't often get a chance to call the shots like Gon did, but this and last time he got to be in charge.

_"Speaking of which..."_

"Gon," Killua called out. When Gon looked up into his eyes Killua felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes darted to the left as he wondered if he could really be bold enough for this, even if just this once. He could feel his face heating up as he crawled up the other's body, straddling his chest. Then he saw Gon's flushed face and the hormones gave him the push he needed. "Do..you want _it_?

Gon nodded eagerly, trying to push his arms forward but had them held back behind his head by the wrists. He stared forward at the clothed erection resting in front of his face, wanting to taste his lover terribly.

Killua smiled at Gon's restlessness then reached for the hem of his underwear, feeling a pang of anxiousness and embarrassment hit him. There was something strange about the way he could happily tease the dark-haired boy without any regret, but then when it came time for something to actually happen it was like getting hit by a truck of shame and bashfulness.

He took a slow breath to calm himself and pulled his underclothing down enough for his member to be freed, which was subsequently attacked by Gon's mouth almost immediately. His eyes closed and hips moved forward on their own, attempting to get as much of the wet warmth around his member as possible. Placing a hand on the wall behind Gon and the other in the mess of dark hair, grabbing a handful and groaning with pleasure. Gon's tongue could be felt flicking and swirling all around him, the suction from his mouth making it hard for Killua not to buck forward into him. He looked down into the young Hunter's eyes, who was looking up at his own. The sight of those large, cute and loving eyes staring at him while Gon's head was slowly moving back and forth along his length was almost enough to throw him over the edge.

Killua's quiet moan of his name made Gon push forward to take more of him in his mouth, taking in all he could until he reached the base and ran his tongue across the bottom of the length. Killua's scent was so intoxicating. It was like his own personal aphrodisiac, especially from so close, driving him on.

Then it was stopped abruptly.

"Killuaaa!" Gon called out as the other pulled away from him.

Killua's face looked some what distressed, eyes closed and panting a bit. He already missed the warmth terribly, using every bit of self-control to not shove himself back into it. "I..was getting close..."

"So? That's good, isn't it?" Gon questioned, miffed at Killua's reasoning. "I _want_ you to cum in my mouth. I _want_ to taste you, Killua. You probably taste better than anything else in the entire world."

If what Gon wanted didn't fluster Killua, then the brash way he said it sure did.

"You truly have no shame. Do you even hear yourself?!" Honestly, the things this boy said. "I don't even know if I could go twice, anyway..."

"I'll _make_ Killua cum twice!" Gon declared boldly, deadly serious about it, which caused the other's eyes to snap open and to blush profusely. "Because I love Killua. I want to do everything with you."

"You're absolutely ridiculous," Killua proclaimed after a long pause, staring at him as if he were an unsolvable puzzle. With a sigh he relented and reluctantly scooted forward once more, resting his hand on the back of Gon's head as the dark-haired boy lapped the pre off and took him in again. A moan was forced through Killua's lips, spurring Gon to bob his head back and forth as best he could in his position. The action caused Killua to lose his breath for a moment and it wasn't long before he was calling Gon's name, softly and repeatedly. Gon increased the speed of his bobbing when he heard his name being called, hoping his lover was getting close, and was not disappointed when he felt a gush of sticky liquid flow into his mouth.

It hardly had much of a taste, but to Gon it still tasted the sweetest in the world as he savored and swallowed it all. He tried to suck all he could out of it, running his tongue across the slit to get anything he could.

"Jeez Gon, calm down," Killua said as he pulled back and pushed Gon's head back with a hand to the forehead. It was hard to move his body correctly while stuck in the afterglow of his orgasm, but his member was too sensitive at the moment to have Gon still sucking and licking it. At that point it was just painful.

He took a moment to catch his breath and got off of Gon's torso to lie next to him, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Killua."

"I know, I know. Just give me a minute." Even when giving a birthday gift the dark-haired boy was so unbelievably selfish, apparently.

Gon rolled over on top of the ex-assassin, placing soft kisses around his collar-bone. He was still intensely turned on, not having had any real attention given to his own straining erection yet.

"Killuaaa..I'm soo horrrnnyyyy," Gon called out into his lover's neck. His constant talking during their 'break' annoyed the other boy to no end.

Killua's hand fumbled around the bed blindly, grabbing onto what he was looking for and pulling it behind Gon's back. He flipped their positions and lied on top of the young Hunter, giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

"I'd kiss your mouth, but it's pretty dirty," he stated with a sly smile, amused by Gon's annoyed expression.

"But when you did that to me and kissed me it was alright?"

"You could have told me not to. I knew you wouldn't care, though." Killua held back a snicker. "But hey, will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Shut up." The ex-assassin quickly tied the cloth back around the dark-haired boy's mouth, making sure it was nice and tight. "Thanks."

Though his mouth couldn't be seen, the glare his eyes were forming was still clear as day. Killua stifled a laugh at the look of the helpless boy, pulling back and reaching down to pull their underclothes off to completely free them both. He lied on top of the young Hunter as Gon hugged him with his legs, trying to pull his body closer. He drug his hands across Gon's hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin, and around until both his hands were resting on the boy's rear. Getting in close to the other's ear, he gave a soft squeeze with each hand.

"Can you live up to your promise?" he asked in a sultry whisper, grabbing onto Gon's member and thumbing the head that was slick from all the precum. The other gave a muffled whine in response, his eyes shutting slowly as his head rolled back from the sensation.

He kissed under Gon's chin, around his neck and across his chest, just wanting to torment him a bit longer. When he was done listening to Gon's muffled moans and whines he pulled back, slipping through the other's legs, and crawled across the bed on all fours to the nightstand. Opening the drawer he found it void of what he was looking for, and searched the floor around the base of the nightstand on his hands and knees from the edge of the bed.

"Hey Gon, where's th-" he started asking as he sat up on his knees and turned his head, stopping when he saw he did not have the boy's full attention. He snapped his fingers twice and pointed upwards as he said in a clearly annoyed tone, "Hey, hey. I'm up here, dork. My ass isn't the one speaking to you."

In Gon's mind Killua was very, very wrong about that. It was definitely speaking to him.

Still not getting him to look up, he decided Gon's one-track mind was useless and grabbed the nearest pillow to throw at his face. Even if it was Gon doing it he still felt pretty weird being stared at, even more so when naked. It wasn't like he could tell him where the bottle was, anyway.

Hopping off the bed he checked under it and found the bottle of lube right under the edge. Grabbing it and standing up right he proudly held it out for the other to see, who had taken the pillow off his face, stating, "Found it!"

Crawling back onto the bed and pausing in front of his captive lover on his knees he looked Gon over. The dark-haired boy was practically squirming in anticipation for something to happen and it was obvious he was so unimaginably turned on. Killua didn't think he'd ever seen Gon so selfless before, to ignore his own needs for the longest time just to make the birthday boy happy.

He sighed, thinking about how he'd neglected him as well. It was his day, but he still felt kind of bad now that he thought about it. Maybe he'd tormented him enough for today.

"Hey Gon," Killua called out as he squirted some of the lube on his hand and started covering his length graciously in it. The other answered by trying to roll over onto his stomach, but was stopped by a hand on his stomach holding him down. The cloth was taken off his mouth and used to wipe the remains of the lube off Killua's hand, who lied one top of the young Hunter and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll take care of you, too, alright?"

A small kiss on his lips and Gon felt something push softly at his entrance below for a moment, not going in yet. Curiosity filled him, making him wonder what this would be like. What Killua felt two months ago. He also wondered just what Killua meant by taking care of him. He stared into the other's eyes, directly in front of his own, and gave a warm smile.

Normally he would have complained about how he was so hard that it hurt, but going against his natural instinct he croaked out, "It's fine, really. Do whatever you like. Today's your day."

Their lips connected once again as Killua pushed in very slowly, knowing that Gon was not exactly ready for him down there. Gon's legs wrapping around his back and the resulting whine that echoed against his mouth made him grab onto Gon's member and thumb the head again, pinch one of his nipples softly and switch to kissing under his chin and around his neck. He wanted to wash the dark-haired boy in as much pleasure as he could to try to reduce the pain by any amount at all. Between kisses he would whisper apologies and tell him it would be okay as the boy under him kept giving mixes of moans and soft whines.

When he was completely in Killua lied on top of his panting lover, giving him time to adjust. He kissed Gon's cheek and let go of his nipple to rest a hand there.

"I know it hurts. I promise it'll get better. Just bear with it for now, okay?" Gon nodded, but Killua wondered if he really heard him with that distant expression on his face. "I love you," he said after kissing the boy's forehead.

Gon smiled and threw his binded wrists over Killua's head to hang around the back of his neck when he heard that, showing that he was not out of it like Killua thought. "I love you, too."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Y-yeah." Even though he said that, his tone and face looked pretty unsure. His body was begging and pleading for more stimulation than a thumb rubbing circles on his member's head, but his mind was kind of anxious at the prospect of being on the receiving end this time around. "Let's do this."

Killua pulled out to his erection's head agonizingly slow, watching Gon's eyes clench shut and listening to his soft, pained whines. Pushing back in just as slow, he kissed the other and felt Gon's small whines ring through his own mouth as the arms around his neck and legs around his back pulled him in closer. One hand found itself in the hair on the back of Gon's head, the other fondling his testicles.

He imagined the dark-haired boy couldn't be very far at all from a climax, considering all the torment he had gone through, but didn't want to set the boy off right away as he had literally _just_ entered him and began all this. He kept from pumping because of that, wanting to, at the very least, find Gon's prostate and try to set him off with that more than anything. Even with everything he'd gone through, he would still need quite a few hits on that spot to actually reach a climax and would be able to take more than if he were masturbated.

Gon moaned Killua's name into his mouth, wishing his hands had the freedom to grab and claw at more than air. Killua pulled back and began sucking on Gon's throat, licking the skin and leaving soft red marks wherever his lips attacked. With his mouth free, Gon could only think to moan Killua's name more, low and slow, leaning his head back to give him more access to his neck. He could feel Killua's movements getting faster, bit by bit, and the pain getting more and more drowned out by pleasure.

Gon wound his legs tighter still around his lover silently urging him to go faster, to which Killua obliged. Speeding up even more he could feel Gon getting tighter all around him because of his closing in on him, and the sensation of warmth and tightness felt so good for him. The moans that Gon was eliciting were really starting to get to him, making it harder than before to keep from going all out. He moved around a bit, trying to push in at slightly different angles until Gon let out a pleasured yell that made Killua give a small smirk.

 _"Found it,"_ he thought to himself.

Gon panted a moment when Killua paused his ministrations, wondering what it was inside him that the other just jabbed, pulling his arms back on the bed above his head when Killua slipped out from between them. He could feel Killua moving his legs but was a bit too dazed to be able to tell what he was doing, the dazed expression evident on his face as well. He began to come back to reality from the short rest, beginning to feel the burning sensation of desire on his body once more from the lack of stimulation, when he saw what Killua was doing.

His legs had been spread and were now held back by Killua's arms as the ex-assassin pushed forward and gave him a long and slow kiss on the mouth, beginning to shove into the boy again. Killua tried scooting closer to the boy, trying to get further inside him even though he was about as close as could be, his thighs smacking against Gon's spread backside roughly as the young Hunter screamed out moans and groans of pleasure into his mouth.

Gon felt the foreign tongue invade his mouth to give a lick against the roof of his mouth and drag itself across his own before his lover's head pulled back and disappeared from sight. He could feel his whole body being pushed back and forth from being rammed into so hard, learning quickly that Killua was not the most gentle topper of all time.

"Ki-llu..aaAA!" he moaned out through the pumps, the call out of the name turning into a scream as he felt teeth clamp down on the crook of his neck. Even with the pain he could still see stars dancing around his sight as the thrusting continued, Killua working to hit that special spot every time. He could tell it actually felt better in that position, too, when he could feel his climax start coming. His throat was turning raw from all the screamed moans, all the yells of his lover's name, and he wasn't even sure how long it had been since he last closed his mouth.

"K-K-Killu-luaaa..I'm g-going to-" Gon tried desperately to yell out through the thrusts and pleasure, letting his legs hang lazily in Killua's arms. This only prompted Killua to pull back and sit up on his knees, pulling Gon's legs up onto his shoulders and pushing faster and harder.

It only took a moment more until Gon came, shooting it out in stringy bursts hard enough to reach the middle of his chest, yelling out Killua's name in a cry strangled with pleasure. Killua gave a few more thrusts into the tightened hole, punctuating the final deep thrust with a long groan of Gon's name and holding himself in as deep as possible as he let it all go.

Gon felt the serene warmth of Killua's seed fill him not too soon after, noting that it felt heavenly to have the essence of the other in him. He lied there panting for a while, his legs slack on Killua's shoulders, until they slid off and the ex-assassin joined his side on the bed. The binds around his wrists were cut and he finally opened his eyes, rubbing at his slightly sore wrists that had been tied tight for so long.

"You're so rough, Killua..." Gon would have thought he'd be the rough one, but he didn't think even he was that bad.  
  
Killua gave him an unamused look. "And you're so loud. But I didn't hear any complaining."  
  
Gon laughed. Even though his rear did hurt, he still couldn't complain. It was very much worth it.  
  
Turning on his side he outstretched his arms and tried to hug his lover, getting pushed back with a hand to his face.

"Not until you take a shower."

Gon frowned and pulled the hand off his face, staring at Killua. "But I want a hug, Killua."

"No way. You're all covered in-" Killua trailed off as he waved his other hand in front of his chest and stomach to signify what he was speaking of, "- _stuff_."

The dark-haired boy's frown grew deeper. Taking the hand he had in his grasp, he smashed it against his chest and used it to smear the sticky substance all across his chest and stomach. Killua's face held a look of pure horror, only getting worse when the very same hand was smashed into his own face.

"Now can we hug?" Gon questioned with an innocent smile, oblivious to the ragged breathing coming from the ex-assassin.

When his wrist was released Killua pulled his hand away from his face and stared at it. He could feel the sticky substance splattered all over his face. If this were in the heat of a moment he might be alright with it, but it was not.

And he really wasn't.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Let me bite you, Killua." Gon leaned towards Killua's shoulder. "You got me, so I should get you, righ-"

He was cut off when a hand clasped his chin and squished his cheeks in roughly. Killua tightened his grasp as he sat up in the bed, the anger radiating off of him nearly tangible in the air.

"I should kill you. Right here and now." But he loved this dumb ass too much to. "Instead I'm going to go wash my face, wash my hand, and try to get you to take a shower. And if you dare try to mark me after doing _that_ , I'm going to break your jaw."

"K-Ki-wuwa," Gon tried to say through the grasp on his face.

"No. Shut up. Go get in the shower before I decide to cut your stomach open."

Empty threats, of course, but Gon knew not to push his luck right now. He may not be killed, but Killua was still liable to do _something_ to him whether painful or not. Upon being released he rubbed at his lower jaw and looked his love in the eyes for a moment.

"Can I at least get one more kiss before I go? Please?"

Killua seemed to think it over for a minute, his glare softening to a mere displeased look. "Whatever."

They leaned into each other and pressed their lips together, Gon not caring in the slightest of what was on Killua's face. Killua tried to keep it a short, chaste one, but Gon had other plans in mind as he followed the retreating boy and placed a hand on the back of his head to keep him there. Biting his bottom lip like he remembered the other did before he slipped his tongue in and pushed their faces together harder, completely taking advantage of Killua's calmer state of mind. Pushing Killua's head back and trying to get in deeper, Gon pulled away after a few moments and grinned brightly.

"Thanks, Killua!" he cheered, then hopped off the bed and ran for the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Killua stared after him as he went, sitting back with his weight propped up on his hands behind him and a bit dumbstruck. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes when he realized what Gon had just done.

With a melodramatic sigh he breathed out, "Fucking idiot."

Now he was hard again. A going away gift from the young Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking almost a month...


End file.
